Gravity
by Violetta737
Summary: Inspired by the So You Think You Can Dance routine to Sara Bareilles' gravity.  A more mature T; no smut or description, but it leans more to the dark side.


**a/n- inspired by the sytycd routine to "gravity", by sara bareilles, danced by kayla and kupono and choreographed by mia michaels.**

**.com/watch?v=mhXjqpMvZu0**

Rose Weasley's eyes widened. She felt all of the blood drain from her face and her stomach hit the floor like a bag of rocks.

"I'll take twenty points from Gryffindor if you two don't stop that this instant," she said, her voice small. Scorpius and Roxanne jumped, breaking apart instantly.

"Merlin, Rose, don't sneak up on us like that," Roxanne said, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her robe.

"You wouldn't take points from your own house, Weasley," Scorpius smirked. "That would be pathetic."

"That's called not showing favoritism, or nepotism," Rose hissed. "Not only are you two out of bed after hours, you're engaging in inappropriate behaviors. Don't push me."

"Please don't tell my mum, Rosie," Roxanne pleaded as she grabbed her bag and floated to the door.

"If you go now and promise never to do it again, I won't," Rose said. Roxanne thanked her and shot Scorpius one last smile before she disappeared down the candlelight corridor.

"Oh, please don't tell my mum either, Rosie," Scorpius imitated.

"Don't think I won't still take points from you if you don't get out of here quickly," said Rose.

"I don't believe you would, Rose," Scorpius said, leaning against one of the empty desks.

"That's Weasley to you," Rose warned. She still felt nauseous.

"Because you're not that much of goody two shoes," he said, still staring at her. Now, he wandered along the wall of the room, fiddling with his wand.

"I'd love to take points from you. How did you land yourself in Gryffindor anyway, Malfoy?"

With a swift flick of his wand, the door behind Rose slammed shut, causing every nerve in her body to awaken. "I'm pretty sure you were standing in the front row when it happened. Surely you remember?"

Rose swallowed, willing every atom in her body to stand her ground. She would not end up in this position again. "Yeah, but I actually deserve to be in Gryffindor. You're a slimy, conniving bastard," she said.

"You don't mean that, Weasley," Scorpius muttered, running his fingers along the small of her back as he paced behind her.

"Don't touch me," Rose snapped, jumping three feet forward. He took a giant stride in, closing the space between them.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy," she tried again, pointing her wand at his chest. He chuckled.

"You want this just as badly as I do, Rose," he whispered in her ear. A shiver shot down her spine, and she wouldn't give in, no, she wouldn't.

"If you're looking for a shag, Malfoy, you're not going to find one here again," Rose said, concentrating on breathing.

"Who said I wanted to shag you again?" He said, cocking his head to the right. His grey eyes bore down on Rose like lasers. She stared back at him, refusing to show him how much that comment hurt.

"Why do you do this?" she asked quietly, trying to keep her knees from giving out. A beam of moonlight shone through the window, making his pale skin and blonde hair look almost angelic.

"Do what?" He asked innocently, snaking an arm around her waist. She tried to push it off, but it was no use. His eyes told her he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You know, when you told me that you loved me, I believed you," Rose said.

"Why don't you believe it anymore?" Scorpius asked, his eyes defrosting. Rose refused to give in.

"That trick only works once, you know," she scoffed. "Leave me be, Malfoy." Pulling with as much force as she could, she detached his arm and headed toward the door.

"Rose, wait," he said, grabbing her hand. She stopped, closing her eyes. _Be strong_, she thought. _Be strong._

"Why don't you believe it anymore?"

Rose whipped around, her face reddening with anger. "Do I really have to spell it out for you? I caught you snogging that Hufflepuff a week later, Scorpius. The last time I checked, when you love someone, you don't go snogging other people!" She wrenched her hand from his grip, ignoring the sparks that were still shooting over her skin. "Bloody hell, Malfoy, let go of me! I don't want to fall another moment into your… your…" she sputtered, trying to find the right word. "Your gravity!" she cried. "Set me free for Merlin's sake!"

"Then why did you shag me last fall?" He shouted, grabbing her arm violently. "Why are you here right now, if you don't care?"

"I never said I didn't care, you prick!" She cried, pulling on her arm. "I just don't want to!"

"I'm not letting you go until I'm done," Scorpius spat. Rose glared at him, her upper lip curling.

"Then say what you have to say," she growled. Instead, he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her with a level of ferocity to match the fight. She was on fire and he _was_ fire and the feeble attempts at self-control drowned in the waves of desire pulsing through her.

"There," he said finally, stepping away from the wall and buttoning his shirt. Without another word, he shoved his wand in his pocket and stormed out of the classroom, letting the door slam behind him. Rose slid down against the wall, collapsing on the floor. Letting the tears finally fall, her sobs echoed through the cold room. No matter what happened, she would never, ever be rid of Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
